Smurfiness is in the Eye of the Beholder
by flowerpower71
Summary: Inspired from the 'Aladdin' episode, "Eye of the beholder." Livy begins to transform into a horrible monster and she and her friends must find a cure. But what'll happen if Livy's stuck like this forever? Will her friends still love her? Will Johan? JohanXOC
1. An Old Foe Returns

**AN: This is what happens when I watch Smurfs and an Aladdin episode in the same night. XD**

**So basically this story is inspired by the Aladdin episode "Eye of the Beholder." but that's all I can say without giving away to much of the plot. What I can say though is that yes this does take place in the "Adventures" saga world. My thoughts is that this takes place between when book 2 ended and book 3 began.**

**Anywho, The Smurfs, Johan and Peewit belong to Peyo**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**Livy belongs to me**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

In a deep part of the woods, almost untouched by man, Chlorohydris stood in her castle fuming over here latest foiled plan.

"It was foolproof! My brilliantly evil plan was foolproof!" the wicked witch cursed to the heavens. "But those blasted teens ruined it!"

"Why do you keep persisting in torturing humanity Chlorohydris?"

The witch whipped around and scowled spotting a short little man with angel wings, and a quiver of arrows wearing nothing but a diaper, floating behind her.

"And why do you insist on tormenting ME Cupid?" Chlorohydris spat. "Your so tiresome with your annoying hopeless love obsession."

"Well, love is kinda my thing." Cupid smirked. "And on the contrary your the one who has the hopeless cause. Good shall always triumph over evil, for love is the strength of good."

Chlorohydris rolled her eyes and laughed. "Haha! 'Love is the strength of good?' Love is nothing more than a tingly feeling. It is WEAK!"

"No." Cupid said simply. "Here, look at these two." the god of love instructed. His hand glowed a light pinkish glow and he shot a blast of magic at the wall. When the blast made contact with the wall, it expanded and then showed and image of Livy and Johan walking through the castle garden.

Chlorohydris felt fury well up inside of her as she gazed at her former minion and the girl who defeated her. The two were laughing and holding hands as they talked about random subjects.

"All your spells, all your incantations, all your potions could never destroy their love." Cupid stated.

"How dare you pull your cheap parlor tricks-!?" Chlorohydris snarled whipping around, only to see that the cherub had vanished. She frowned in thought as Cupid's word's echoed in her mind. She turned back and looked at the sickening image, wishing that Cupid had removed it before he left.

"What did I do to deserve such an amazing guy like you?" Livy cooed resting her head on the squires shoulder.

"I ask myself the same thing about you." Johan said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Oh gag me with a spoon! Please!" Chlorohydris begged almost throwing up in her mouth.

The two pulled out of the kiss and just looked at each other lovingly. "Your so beautiful." Johan whispered cupping Livy's face in his hand, causing her to blush.

Chlorohydris' eyes widened at those words. An evil smile formed on her face as she suddenly got an evil idea.

"Never destroy their love huh? We'll see about that Cupid." she chuckled. The witch then waved her arms over her body and spoke a spell in a foreign language. She was engulfed in flames but when they cleared, she was no longer an ugly old hag, but now she was a beautiful young woman with long chestnut colored hair and warm brown eyes. Her dark blue robes were replaced with a white dress with a purple sash tied around the middle and a thick red cloak.

"We'll see."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next day

"Boring! This is BORING!" Jo whined as she walked behind Livy in the busy market place.

"You could have gone for sugared dates with Johan and Peewit." Livy stated rolling her eyes at her friend.

"No way!" Jo cried. "The sugar dates booth is next to the music booth and even though I love Peewit, I don't love his music."

"Who in their right mind does?" Livy joked causing the two to laugh.

"But seriously are we done yet?" Jo whined again. "I got a new prank I wanna play on Cranky pants."

"Hasn't Dame Barbra suffered enough?" Livy asked.

"Nope."

Livy sighed and rolled her eyes and decided to try to ignore her friend. She looked around at the familiar booths until a particular one being run by a woman with chestnut colored hair, brown eyes, wearing a white dress, red cloak and purple sash. "Lets check this booth out."

Jo groaned loudly in protest but reluctantly followed.

"Hello my children." The woman said in a warm silky voice. "See anything that interests you? Perhaps something to enhance your radiant beauty."

"Were just browsing." Livy said politely. "You know, I don't remember seeing you around her before."

"That's odd. This is where I always sell my products." The woman replied.

"I'm gonna go somewhere interesting." Jo announced after glancing through the things for sale and only seeing them as beauty products, which appealed to her as much as watching paint dry. "Perhaps I'll walk on some hot coals barefoot or eat rusty nails." she added under her breath as she left.

"Perhaps some rare and exotic rose petals." The woman said holding the petals uncomfortably close to Livy's face. "Your kiss will win any man you choose."

Livy blushed slightly and moved the hand away. "I have already chosen a wonderful man."

"Ah! A young man for the young lady!" the woman exclaimed happily, taking Livy's hands in hers. "How wonderful. I'm sure he loves you very much."

"Yes he does." Livy couldn't help but smile, taking her hands back. She turned to leave not seeing anything of much interest to her but something the sales woman said stopped Livy dead in her tracks.

"He probably doesn't even notice those dark circles under your eyes."

Livy's eyes grew wide and she put a hand to her face. "Dark circles?"

"Under your eyes child. A black as night." the sales woman said pulling up and mirror and showing Livy her reflection. Livy frowned as indeed she did have some dark circles under her eyes.

"I-I was up late last night and didn't get a lot of sleep." She explained flustered.

"It's a fact pf life my dear. The pretty face of youth doesn't always stay with us." The woman sighed. "And then the man we love wants _another_ pretty face."

Livy was shocked at first but then shook her head. "Well Johan's not like that. He loves me for me."

"Hmm perhaps. But can you be sure?" the woman asked as she held up a fancy looking bottle. "I have a very special lotion that I use each night. When I awake in the morning my beauty is flawless."

"Well I don't-"

"Take the lotion my dear," the woman said as she stuck the bottle in Livy's bag. "No charge."

Livy bit her lip and looked down at the lotion. Well it was free.

"Livy!"

The brunette looked and saw her three friends not to far off waving to her, letting her know it was time to go.

"_I guess I don't have much choice." _Livy thought before turning to the woman. "Thank you." she said as she ran to catch up to her friends.

"No trouble my dear." the woman called after her waving. "No trouble at all."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Later that afternoon Livy and Johan were once again walking through the castle gardens. Johan reached out to one of the bushes and plucked a rose. "For you M'lady."

Livy blushed and took the rose in her hand smiling fondly at it. _"That woman from the market was wrong. I don't need some silly lotion to make Johan love me. He already does love me. Just the way I am."_

"I've loved you since the moment I saw your beautiful face."

Livy snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the squire dumb founded. "You...You love me for my beauty?"

Johan raised an eyebrow confused. "Well it's one of the reasons why I love you, yes." He said awkwardly.

Livy's smile fell and she looked down at the rose worriedly.

"Is something the matter Livy?" Johan asked growing concerned.

"I-I just...I'm not feeling well suddenly." Livy lied and hurriedly made her way inside, leaving behind a very confused Johan.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .

Later that night Livy sat at her vanity staring at her reflection. She had never really paid much attention to her looks. Sure she'd occasionally wear makeup but not all the time. She had never thought of herself as ugly no...but not exactly pretty either.

"_And then the man we love wants another pretty face." _the woman's words echoed in her mind. Livy glanced at the bottle of lotion that was still in her bag.

"Well...what could it hurt?" she reasoned as she got up and snatched the bottle from her bag. She lathered her whole body with the lotion, climbed into bed, curled under the covers, blew out the candle and within minutes fell asleep.

**And that's the prolouge for you. Hope you all enjoy this story and the next chapter of this, along with "A Knight's Tale" will be out soon. **

**Have a smurfy day everyone! Don't forget to review! Bye!**


	2. A Snakey Situation

**Glad to see that this story is getting off to such a great start. :) You all are awesome! And now review responses!**

**Chloe: First off, congratulations on being the first reviewer! :D Here have a cookie. *hands Chloe a cookie* Anyway, yes Youtube is where I saw the Aladdin episode, though I did used to watch it when it aried on tv as well. As for which smurf episode I watched, well it wasn't exactly an "episode" it was the "Smurfs Christmas Carol." It came out last year when the Smurfs movie came out on DVD and you could buy the DVD and get the Smurfs Christmas Carol as a bonus prize, thingy. Anyway it was a really cute Christmas special and I highly recommend it. *Nervous smile* Heh, I know it's been awhile since I've updated A Spellbound Swan, I'm sorry about that. I've been concentrating on my other stories, but I promise SASS will be updated before the month's out.**

**Zinka17: Nice predictions! The first one's correct, Livy will get quite the rude surprise when she wakes up ;) for the second one however...Yes and no. Johan won't fall for the disguised Chlorohydris but well...you'll see later on in a Knight's Tale. Don't want any spoilers. ;) …...Just out of curiosity what made you guess that?**

**SuperAlex64: This is one of my favorite Aladdin episodes too! Glad your liking the story so far.**

**Johan Peewit and the Smurfs belong to Peyo**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**Livy belongs to me**

**Enjoy!**

"I wonder where Livy's at?" Jo said the next morning. It was after breakfast and no one had seen hind nor hair of the green eyed girl.

"I dunno, I can't believe she missed breakfast." Peewit said stuffing the last bits of egg in his mouth before he followed after his two raven haired friends.

"I hope she hasn't fallen ill," Johan mused worriedly. "Come on. Let's check on her."

"I thought that that's what were were doing." Jo said as they started up the stairs. Johan rolled his eyes and the trio continued on in silence until the reached Livy's room.

"Yo Girly! Ya up yet?" Jo called loudly as she knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Livy's voice sounded from the other side, laced with fright and worry. The three looked at each other concerned.

"M'lady, it's us. Please open the door." Johan tried.

"I said go away! Please!" Livy croaked, her voice sounding like she was about to cry.

The squire frowned hard and then looked to his descendant. "Jo may I borrow your dagger?"

Jo just nodded and reached into her boot, pulling out her weapon of choice. Johan stuck the tip of the dagger into the keyhole and fiddled around with it until he heard a click sound. He handed the knife back to Jo and they all went in.

"Livy what's-HOLY SMURF!"

"MOMMA!" Peewit yelped in horror as he jumped into Jo arm's Scooby-Doo style. Both Jo and Johan's jaws were practically on the ground as they stared at Livy sitting on her bed looking miserable. She looked normal from the waist up, but starting from the waist down, instead of a pair of legs was a giant, green, black striped, scaly serpent's tail.

"Help me." Livy whimpered pathetically.

"What the...what the feather's happened to you?!" Jo asked dumbstruck.

"Who did this to you?" Johan demanded in shock.

"I-I don't know!" Livy cried. "I-I just woke up like this!"

"Well did you do something different yesterday than what you normally would?" Peewit asked as he stared at her tail. He gingerly lifted up a finger and poked it a few times until Livy yanked it away.

"No." She answered curling her tail under her. "No I didn't. I..." Livy trailed off as her eye's fell on the lotion bottle that she left on her nightstand. Her brows furrowed together in anger as she put two and two together.

"I know what did this. This lotion! That woman from the market place gave me this lotion and now look what it's done!" she exclaimed holding up the bottle and then gesturing to herself.

Johan took the bottle in his hand and examined it before turning to Jo. "Jo, you was with Livy yesterday, did you see the woman?"

"Yeah." Jo nodded.

"We'll go to the market and find this knave and demand her to give us a cure." Johan announced.

"Don't worry Girly. We'll get you back to normal." Jo promised as she and the boys ran out to the stables.

"I hope so." Livy said quietly as she looked down at her tail.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What do you mean you couldn't find her?!" Livy yelled an hour later once her friends had returned.

"We've searched every corner of the entire market M'lady, and she was nowhere to be found." Johan explained sadly.

"No one seen her either." Peewit added.

Livy collapsed back onto her bed distraught. "What'll I do?" she sobbed about ready to cry.

Johan went over and sat down next to her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her. "We'll find a cure somehow." he reassured her.

"But what if there isn't one?" Livy sobbed looked at her friends with tear filled eyes.

"Now don't go thinking like that." Jo said putting a reassuring hand on Livy's shoulder. "It ain't over till the fat Peewit sings."

"Hey!"

"No offence."

"Why don't we go to Enchanter Homnibus? He's bound to know of a cure." Johan said. Without much choice it was decided and the four friends started off to the stables. To hide her tail, Jo Peewit and Johan surrounded Livy and she wore her cloak trying to hide as much of it as they could. All was going well till they reached the stables.

"NEIGH!" Brownie whinnied in fright rearing up on her hind legs upon seeing her master.

"Brownie, no it's ok. It's ok. It's me." Livy soothed grabbing the reins and pulling the mare down. She gently stroked her nose and spoke to her in a soothing voice. "It's alright. It's alright."

Brownie was breathing heavily and snorted a few times but managed to calm down after a few minutes.

"That's a good girl." Livy cooed and then slithered over to the side. With much work Livy somehow managed to haul herself onto Brownie's saddle.

"Uh, maybe it would be best if you rode behind me on Bayard, Livy." Johan spoke.

"Nonsense Johan. I got this." Livy reassured...only to slide off the saddle a few seconds later. "On second thought maybe that's not a bad idea."

Once Livy got behind Johan on Bayard the four were off to see the wizard. (AN: The wonderful wizard of Oz! XD I'm sorry, couldn't resist)

. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .

Needless to say, Homnibus was quite shocked when he saw his apprentice's appearance, but once he got over that he hit the books. Specifically his big book of mythical monsters.

"Hmm," the wizard mused as he flipped through the book. "Werewolves, vampires, banchees, Ah! Here we are!"

"What's it say?" Peewit asked standing on a chair leaning over to peek at the pages. Homnibus shooed the boy away and lifted up the book. "Oh my."

"Oh my? What oh my?" Livy asked slightly paniced. "What's wrong with me?!"

"It appears Livy that you are turning into a Naga." Homnibus answered.

"Oh no! Not a Naga! Anything but a Naga!...What's a Naga?" Jo asked.

"A Naga is a mythical creature that is half man, half serpent." Homnibus explained.

"S-S-S-Serpent? As in snake?!" Peewit squeaked.

"Indeed." the wizard confirmed and pointed to the picture of the half man half snake like creature. His whole entire body was covered in scales and he had a snake's hood, like a cobra. The Naga still had his arms but the human qualities pretty much stopped there.

"Oooh!" Peewit moaned as he fainted and fell off the chair he was standing on.

"What's the cure?" Johan asked, looking at the wizard with a determined expression.

"There is only one cure I'm afraid and the journey is long and dangerous."

"I don't care! If it means that Livy will get well again then so be it." the squire nodded affirmitively.

"Figured as much." the old wizard mumbled under his breath before flipping the page. "In order to be restored back to human, Livy must eat of the fruit from The Tree of Renewal."

"Sounds easy enough." Jo chirped as Peewit finally came too.

"Wh-what'd I miss?" the jester groaned.

"Oh nothing, Livy just has to eat some fruit from a tree but the journey to get there is dangerous and death defying." Jo explained smirking.

"Oooh!" Peewit moaned as he passed out again.

Livy felt a sort of tingly sensation and let out a small yelp as she looked down and saw that more scales were climbing up higher on her abdomen. She felt a hand grab hers and Johan looked her in the eyes.

"I know your worried, but I swear on my love for you that I will get you cured." Johan reassured wrapping her in a hug. Livy just shut her eyes and took comfort in the feeling that her beloved was holding her.

A few moments later when Peewit regained consciousness, the four set out on their journey armed only with water, a little bit of food and money, their weapons, a map and hope.

Meanwhile Chlorohydris was watching the whole scene through her crystal ball.

"Go on your little quest you fools." she chuckled darkly. "Your love will be no match for the pitfalls ahead. You will never make it to the tree of renewal."

**Again another short chapter, but cliffhangers usually win out against chapter length for me. XP**

**Oh and FYI, a Naga is a real mythical creature. (There's an oxymoron for ya) They originated in India and are specifically found in the Hinduism and Buddhism religions. To learn more look them up on wikipedia :P**

**See ya'll next chapter. Until then leave a review! Ta ta!**


	3. Monster

**Hey everyone! How you doing? Not much to say here so I'll respond to the reviews!**

**Zinka17: Ah! I see. Well that does make sense, but no. Chlorohydris just disgusied herself so she could trick Livy into getting that lotion. The whole, "Livy turning into a naga" thing is both her way of getting revenge and another attempt to destroy love. Well the Aladdin episode was still on youtube last night so I you can watch it. ^^**

**Fan de Basil de Baker Street: Thank you! :)**

**TheHipDeathGoddess: LOL Yeah your right. At least the ending won't be spoiled. Myabe you could watch it after this story is complete.**

**Chloe: I know, poor Livy. :'(**

**I do not own any of the Smurfs, Johan or Peewit. They belong to Peyo**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**Livy belongs to me**

**Enjoy!**

After several hours of riding through the woods, the teens had reached a swamp and were currently walking through.

"It's creepy in here." Peewit shuddered looking around the spooky place. "A-Are you sure were on the right path?"

"Yes we are." Johan answered as he looked at the map. "Hopefully we won't be to much longer in here."

Jo tilted her head as she suddenly heard something. "Did ya'll hear that?"

Everyone pulled their steeds to a stop and listened intently to the sounds of the swamp. Chills ran up everyone's spine as a deep half growl/half gurgled noise was heard.

"Something's out there." Johan whispered placing a hand on the hilt of his sword. The noise sounded again and then stopped...and stayed silent for several long minutes.

"Maybe it's gone-" just as Peewit spoke the words, three giant octopus like tentacles shot out of the water and wrapped themselves around Johan, Peewit and Jo, pulling them right off their steeds and then dragging them under the water.

"NO!" Livy shouted horrified. Bayard, being spooked, began to buck and Livy slid off landing on her back. She looked up and then saw a band of muggers surrounding her. Each of them holding very sharp looking swords.

"Give us your valuables, or else..." one mugger sneered. He glanced at the mugger next to him who blew into a conch shell. Bubbles came to the surface and the tentacles resurfaced still clutching the now soaking wet and gasping teens.

"Our little friend here will finish your friends off." The mugger purred.

"Put me down you overgrown sushi!" Jo snarled trying to wriggle her way free.

"Here! Take it!" Livy said tossing their money bag at the head mugger. "Now let them go!"

"Why should we?" the head mugger said after he counted the coins. He placed the money bag in his pocket and then he and the rest of the muggers pointed their swords at Livy closing in on her. "Your all going to the same place anyway."

And with that the creature pulled the three captured teens back under the water.

"Johan! Jo! Peewit!" Livy yelled.

"No one can help your little friends now." The head mugger chuckled darkly. Livy felt fury well up inside her. She stood up taller on her tail. "Bring them back!"

The muggers backed off slightly being taken off guard at how much taller the girl stood over them. Livy wrapped her tail around the guy with the conch shell and brought him eye level to her. "I said bring them back! NOW!"

The mugger paniced slightly and fumbled with the conch shell and then blew into it loudly. The sea creature then uncerimoniously tossed the three on the shore, safe and sound. Livy then used her tail and tossed the mugger aside into his partners, knocking all of them down like they were a stack of bowling pins.

"MONSTER!" the head mugger yelled as he took the money sack out of his pocket and then threw it at the teens as he and his fellow muggers ran off like frightened mice screaming, "RUN! RUN FROM THE MONSTER!"

"Yeah you better run you cowards!" Peewit gloated as he grabbed a nearby pine-cone and then chucked it in the muggers direction.

"Aw! Livy you were so AWESOME!" Jo exclaimed as she ran up to her friend. "You tossed that dude aside like he was a rag doll! Oh and did you see how scared they were?"

"Yeah...They were scared of me." Livy said quietly, being hurt by the muggers calling her a monster. Jo's smile fell when she realized this. "Oh..."

"Your not a monster Livy." Johan said as he approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." Peewit said as he came over. "No matter what you look like you'll be the same Livy to us."

"Just ignore those jerks." Jo added. "We know that you only attack when one of us is in danger. The rest of the time you wouldn't hurt a fly."

Livy gave a small grateful smile at her friends and they all group hugged.

. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . .

"Such foolish perseverance you three have." Chlorohydris said shaking her head in amusement as she watched the scene from her crystal ball. She waved a hand and the image disappeared. "But I promise the worst is yet to come."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . .. . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

After more traveling the gang had arrived at a gorge. Brownie, Bayard, Skippy-Smurf and Biquette stood off grazing while Jo and Johan looked at their surroundings.

"Boy Livy!" Peewit crooned as he bounced next to his snake like friend. "That was some fancy tail work you did back their on those mugger jerks! Boom! Pow!" the jester punched the air for emphasis. "Are you sure you wanna lose that tail? It comes in handy during intense situations."

Livy smirked slightly amused and wrapped her tail around her blonde friend, lifting him off the ground and then held him upside down.

"Good point Peewit. This tail can come in handy." she reached into her bag and then pulled out the lotion bottle. (they had brought it to show to Homnibus and then they took it with them when they left.) "In fact, there's plenty of lotion left. What do you say? You could have a handy tail too."

"No! NO!" Peewit paniced squirming out of her grip. "Your right! Bad idea! Lose the tail. Green isn't your color anyway."

"Thought so." Livy chuckled quietly as she put the lotion back in her bag.

"Now let's see..." Johan said quietly as he looked around. "There should be a marker or something of sorts around here somewhere."

Jo yawned and leaned against a stone slab embedded in the side of a cliff, half looking and half tired. Her blue eyes widened as she felt the earth shake and then felt herself falling backwards. "AAAAHH!"

Johan, Peewit and Livy looked over towards the commotion and saw that the stone slab lying on the ground revealing that it was actually an entrance to a cave.

"I didn't do it! It moved on it's own!" Jo yelped scrambling to her feet.

"Good work Jo! This must be the way we go." Johan praised.

Jo blinked a little stunned but then smirked. "See? I found it easily. No sweat. Cow come on lets go." and with that Jo grabbed Peewit by the arm and more or less dragged him into the cave. Johan looked at Livy and then took her hand in his and they followed after.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You've come farther than I wagered young lovers." Chlorohydris purred once again spying on the four youths. "But I believe there are more obstacles in your path."

Chlorohydirs watched as they teens passed by an path in the wall, not paying any mind to it. As they passed two pairs of glowing red eyes appeared in the darkness. The owner of the eyes stepped out and it was revealed that the creature was a giant two headed dog. The creature growled threateningly smelling the intruders and then started to follow them unnoticed.

**I figured that if there could be a giant octopus creature in a swam in the Aladdin world, then why not in a swamp in the smurfs world? **

**Next chapter will be out tomorrow! :D Until then review! Bye!**


	4. Wind Tunnels and Broken Bridges

**Not much to say here except I'm sleepy right now XP LOL**

**Chloe: Yes, you read that right a two headed dog...Yeah I suppose it's like the Cyberus from Greek mythology, except the one from Greek mythology had three heads instead of two. Hahaha yeah that was a fun scene to write.**

**Fan de Basil de Baker Street: Thank you, but sadly no, the smurfs don't appear in this story. I wanted this story to focus on Livy, Jo, Johan and Peewit's friendship.**

**Zinka17: "Eye of the Beholder" is one of my favorite episodes from the Aladdin series. Confession time! I had all but forgotten about this episode until recently when my friend MwolfL wrote a Gravity Falls parody of it. Reading that inspired me to look the episode up on youtube which inspired me to write my own smurfs parody. But yeah, you forgot the ending! The ending is erased from your mind! You remember nothing! LOL ;)**

**CartoonCaster21: I'm so glad you was finally able to read this! Yeah Johan doesn't care about looks, and Livy knows that too, but I suppose every girl has their insecure moments...And this insecure moment has caused Livy to begin to turn into a snake creature xP**

**Johan and Peewit belong to Peyo**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**Livy belongs to me**

**Enjoy! :D**

"Look!" Livy shouted sometime later after they had been traveling through the cave. Straight ahead was a beam of light shining down from a hole in the ceiling.

"Sunlight." Peewit spoke the word that everyone thought. "Finally! A way out!"

"Peewit! Stop!" Johan called after the jester as he ran ahead...and then suddenly disappeared into the ground.

"PEEWIT!" Everyone exclaimed in panic as they ran to where their friend had disappeared. The three screatched to a halt when they almost fell into a deep pit.

"Peewit!? Peewit can you hear us?! Peewit!" They all called down into the hole. Suddenly a blast of air shot up from the hole, lifting Peewit up and then out of the hole in the ceiling.

"Now that's what I call a wind tunnel." Livy said.

"How does this thing work?" Jo asked leaning far over the edge. Suddenly another gust of wind shot up from the tunnel, lifted Jo off her feet and blew her right out of the hole. She screamed as she flew through the air and then landed with an "Oomph!" next to Peewit outside.

"Jo are you okay?" Peewit asked concerned as he helped his beloved to her feet.

Jo smiled and then began to bounce up and down a little. "That was AWESOME! Let's go again! Let's go again!"

Peewit rolled his eyes slightly amused but then turned to the hole and called down to Livy and Johan. "It's fine! Come on up!"

Livy and Johan eyed the wind tunnel uncertainly. "Should we jump-" Livy started to ask but was cut off as a growling sound came from behind them. The squire and the snake girl turned and gasped upon seeing an angry feroscious looking two headed dog like creature behind them.

"Yes, we should jump." Johan answered grabbing Livy's hand and then the two jumped and screamed as they fell down into the tunnel. A gust of wind came up just in time and then the two shot out of the hole and to the surface.

"That was close." Johan huffed once he and Livy landed on the ground.

"Uh not close enough." Jo said as she looked down the hole and saw that the beast was climbing up the wall toward them. "Something's coming and it's got two heads!"

A giant brown furry paw reached over the edge and the beast crawled out. The two headed animal narrowed all four of it's eyes at the teens and approached them as they huddled against a wall.

"Okay, nobody said anything about a freaky two headed mutt!" Peewit shouted as he clung to Jo's legs.

Livy looked around for something they could use the defend themselves. He eyes fell downward and she looked at her tail. Using it as a whip she swatted it at one of it's snouts. The dog growled and then lunged for them.

"RUN!" Livy yelled as everyone took off in separate directions, causing the beast to do a double faceplant into the wall.

"We gotta get rid of this thing!" Jo said.

"But how?!" Peewit paniced.

Johan looked around and saw a vine sticking out from a pile of boulders above the hole on a cliff. He had an idea.

"You three get up their to those boulders and when I give the word, pull out that vine and run!" the squire ordered and then ran to the dog.

"Johan what are you doing?!" Livy yelled after him.

"Trust me!" He replied as he had finally approached the dog who was just recovering from his faceplant. "Come on you beast! It's me you want!"

The dog whipped both it's heads at him and growled, rising to it's paws and then chased after Johan. The squire ran around until he saw Jo had scaled up the wall and was holding the rope. "NOW JO!"

The raven haired girl yanked on the vine with all her might which let loose the boulders and they cascaded down in an avalanche. Just before the boulders got close enough, Johan leaped out of the way at the last second, over the hole. The two headed dog wasn't so lucky and got crushed under the rocks, being trapped in the wind tunnel for all time.

"Is everyone alright?" Johan asked once the dust had cleared.

"I'm okay." Jo called down still hanging from the vine.

"Me too." Peewit called.

Silence.

Johan, Jo and Peewit felt their blood run cold when they didn't hear the fourth member of their team speak up. "Livy?"

They looked around and then to their horror they saw a large green scaly snake tail sticking out limply from the pile of boulders.

"NO!"

"LIVY!"

The three hurried over and stared at the limp tail in disbelief and horror.

"Oh God! No! No Livy!" Jo choked, tears in her eyes. She covered her mouth with her hands and shook her head. Peewit went next to her and pulled Jo down slightly who then proceeded to cry into his shoulder. He just simply hugged her.

Johan was beside himself. He collapsed to his knees and held the limp tail in his hands. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening! Livy couldn't be...

Much to everyone's shock but utter relief, the tail moved. A hiss was heard and the tail wiggled and Livy crawled further under the pile of rocks. Apparently the way the the rocks had fallen, they didn't crush Livy but instead formed a sort of hole around her.

"Livy?!" Everyone exclaimed with relief.

"M'lady! Your alright!" Johan cheered as he looked into the hole. A pair of oval shaped emerald green eyes with a yellow slit for a pupil peered at him through the darkness. More hissing was heard and Johan stepped back as Livy crawled out.

"M-M-Momma." Peewit squeaked as he fainted once again.

"Oh no." Johan whispered seeing her and Jo just simply stood their with her mouth hanging open.

"What is it?" Livy asked worriedly seeing her friend's reactions. "What's wrong with me?"

"Wrong? What wrong? Nothings wrong Livy." Jo said quickly recovering.

"Don't lie to me!" Livy hissed. She spotted a river up ahead and made a beeline for it. Only to be blocked off by Johan.

"Livy I don't-"

"I want to see myself." Livy said as she quickly manuvered around him and slithered as fast as she could to the water. Upon arrival she looked at her reflection and gasped. Now her whole body was snake like except for her head. Scales covered arms and even her eyes were snake-like. Her canine teeth had turned into fangs and her tongue was now long, thin and forked. Poisonous barbs also lined her tail. She wanted to look away but couldn't at the same time.

"Livy?" Johan asked gently as he approached her.

"I-I'm fine." She lied not making eye contact with him. "Let's just keep going." she said slithering away.

"Yo, Peepod." Jo called slapping the passed out jester's cheeks in an attempt to revive him. "Wake up. I'm not carrying you on the rest of this journey."

Peewit groaned a little and came to. He sat up and put a hand to his forehead. "Wow, I just had a dream that Livy was turning into a sna..." he trailed off as he saw said girl slithering over to them. Peewit felt like he was gonna pass out again but Jo grabbed him by the front of his shirt and held him so close to her face, their noses touched.

"If you pass out again I will personally make sure that you won't wake up again." Jo growled. Peewit gulped and nodded his head, sweating bullets. He loved Jo but truth be told sometimes she could be down right frightening.

"Good jester." Jo cooed doing a one eighty in mood change and then carelessly dropped him on the ground where he landed with an "Oomph!"

Livy slithered passed them and continued on. Jo and Peewit looked sadly at their friend. Her normally cheery happy-go-lucky personality was now but a distant memory that was replaced with their friend being a shadow of her former self.

"_And to think this whole mess is my fault because I just wanted to be beautiful for Johan." _Livy thought miserably. _"And now look at me!"_

She stopped and waited for her friends as they rode up on Bayard, Skippy, and Biquette. As she watched them approach she thought, _"I wonder if they'll still love me if we can't find a cure?...I can live as a snake but I can't live without my friends." _She glanced over at Johan and Livy could feel her heart break. _"Especially Johan."_

_. . . . . . . . . ._ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

About an hour or so later, they reached a rope bridge. Johan carefully had Bayard place one hoof on the bridge and the wood groaned loudly. He pulled the white and black spotted stallion back and then jumped down. He then tested the weight of the bridge with his own foot.

"I think the bridge will hold us, but we'll have to leave the horses-"

"Bah!"

"And Biquette, here." Johan announced.

The three tied their animals to a tree and after giving them a few quick pets, they set out in a line on the bridge. Johan leading the way, Jo second in line, Livy behind her and Peewit bringing up the rear.

They made it across the bridge seemingly with no problem, (aside from Livy and Johan having a momentary flashback of the last time they crossed a rope bridge and it collapsed.) Johan and Jo stepped onto the otherside but suddenly, loud creak was heard and the bridge collapsed with Livy and Peewit still on it.

"LIVY! PEEWIT!"

Said teens yelled as they fell but luckily Livy managed to grab onto a ledge and caught Peewit by wrapping her tail around him.

"Hold on Livy!" Jo called down to her.

"Oh shoot! I was just on my way to the riviera!" Livy shouted up at them annoyed.

"We'll pull you up. Grab onto this." Johan called down as he lowered a vine down to them. Livy grabbed on once it was in reach- her tail still wrapped tightly around Peewit- and together Jo and Johan hauled them up.

Once they were up, Johan pulled Livy into a hug but as Jo went to do the same to Peewit...

"Peewit?" Jo said concerned upon seeing the short boy. His skin was deathly pale, he was shivering uncontrollably, and there were green scratches all down his arms.

"Peewit?" Jo called again louder, her voice slightly paniced. Her boyfriend shivering uncontrollably was her only response. "Peewit?! What's wrong with him?!"

Johan went over and his own face paled upon seeing the scratches. "I-It's venom...from Livy's barbs."

Livy gasped and put her hands to her mouth while Jo had a mixed expression of horror/shock/ and looking like she was about to be sick."

"We'll have to keep him warm." Johan said to no one in particular as he took off his cape and then wrapped it around Peewit like a blanket. Jo, with tears in her eyes, gently picked up her beloved and cradled him in her arms.

"What have I done?" Livy whispered to herself as she backed away until she backed into a boulder. "I poisoned one of my best friends."

**Second to last chapter people! I know hard to believe this story's almost over but hey it was a good ride while it lasted. **

**Cookies to whoever can tell me the "Suite Life of Zack and Cody" refrence. (no not Suite Life on Deck, the one where they were younger and lived in the hotel)**

**Remember to review! Bye!**


	5. I Will Never Leave You

**Sorry for the one day delay but I decided to work on "A Knight's Tale" since it's been a little while since that's been updated. Besides, I wanted to torture you guys a little with the cliffhanger I left the last chapter off XD To the reviews!**

**CartoonCaster21: LOL Yep, naga's are real mythical creatures! XD I honestly did not know that until recently when I started writing this. Yeah, Peewit's always been faint of heart and having one of your friend's begin to turn into a snakelike creature was as good a time as any for him to faint. And yes you can borrow Chlorohydris after this chapter is over. ;)**

**Yes! You got it! The referance was "I was just on my way to the riviera!" You get cookies! *hands you a bag of Christmas cookies* I thought you'd like all the Poannie fluff. ^^ Well in my defense, Livy and Johan did have a momentary flashback to the last time they crossed a rope bridge when they crossed this one so...**

**Zinka17: I originally WAS gonna have Livy accidentally poison Johan, but then I thought, "You know, Johan died in Book 1, became Chlorohydris' mind controlled minion in Book 2 and then something else is gonna happen to him in Book 3 (not gonna say what ;) )" So I decided to give Johan a break and abuse Peewit XD Plus if Johan got poisoned then that'd also affect Jo and neither Livy nor Peewit wanna go through almost losing both their best friend and their love at the same time again. A person can only take so much stress. ;P**

**Aw! (blushes) Thank you! I have a lot of fun writing my parodies to. Truth be told I actually HAVE thought about parodying the Aladdin movie but my friend SuperAlex64 is planning on doing a smurfs/Aladdin parody herself. **

**Chloe: Well this IS a very intense part of the episode...**

**Fan de Basil de Baker Street: Thanks for understanding about me not including the smurfs. But don't worry, even though my smurf stories to focus on the humans from the show, the smurfs do make their occasional appearance in them ^^**

**FrittzyCrazy: I know! But alas all stories have to end eventually. Good guess but sadly no, that wasn't the reference. Jo threatening Peewit was just Jo being...well Jo XD**

**Spring-Heel-Jacq: You are correct ma'am! Here! Have some cookies! *Hands Spring-Heel-Jacq a bag of Christmas cookies* I believe the maid's name was Murielle if I'm not mistaken. And as stated before, yes Johan is "Aladdin" so to speak and I was gonna have him be the one poisoned but well you saw my explanation for that in Zinka17's response.**

***Sheepishly* Yeah I know there are mistakes in the story. I swear I proof read the chapters before I post but honestly when I'm proof-reading, unless the mistake is obvious (a missing word or a really bad misspelled word) I don't notice it. I am trying to improve that though. A vanity is like a table with a big mirror attached to it. A little stool usually goes with it and slides in and out from under the table so a person (namely a woman) can sit and apply makeup or whatever. I was not referring to Vanity Smurf when I said that XD**

**I thought that Chlorohydris was the best choice to portray Mirage in this story since the episode focuses on loving someone despite their outward appearance. Oh really? Her voice actress was a singer and songwriter? Learn something new everyday. :)**

**Johan and Peewit belong to Peyo**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**I only own Livy**

**Enjoy!**

It had been over an hour since Peewit had accidentally been poisoned by Livy's barbs. Despite the fact that Livy had been a frantic mess on the inside, on the outside she managed to remain calm (for the most part) and with her and Johan's combined basic medical snake bite first aid knowledge, the two had managed to make an antidote.

Lucky for them the antidote didn't require a lot of ingredients and they managed to find all of them easily. The downside though, it took awhile for the antidote to kick in; which is why it was critical for the patient to get the antidote in their system as quickly as possible.

By now it was a waiting game. Jo sighed as she held the comatose blonde in her arms. Her joints began to ache from lack of movement for an hour but the raven haired girl payed little mind to that.

"Peewit I swear if you die, I will bring you back and then kill you again you hear me?" Jo whimpered feeling like she was gonna cry again. She swallowed the lump in her throat and hugged him close. "Please don't die..."

A groan emitted from the jesters throat and his eyes began to flutter open. "J...Jo?"

"Peewit?" Jo looked up and a smile crossed her face. "Guys! He's waking up! He's waking up!"

"Oh thank heavens!" Johan exclaimed in relief as he ran over and then knelt down next to his friend. "How do you feel Peewit?"

"Hungry actually." The jester answered sitting up. Jo rolled her eyes and and then kissed him catching the jester off guard...and then immediately received a punch in the arm after.

"DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" the raven haired girl shrieked and then snatched the jester up in a tight hug afraid to let go.

Peewit winced from the pain in his arm but relaxed and hugged the girl back. "I won't ever leave you Jo. I promise."

Johan just scooted away slightly to let the two enjoy their moment. Peewit opened his eyes and then blinked in confusion. "Hey wait a minute, where's Livy?"

"Right here." a voice said quietly. Hissing was heard and Livy came slithering out from behind the boulder. By now her transformation was complete and she was a full fledged naga with a hood like a cobra.

Livy felt her bottom lip quiver when she saw the look of shock on the jesters face. Johan saw this and went to comfort her but Livy saw the movement out of the corner of her eye and shot away from him quick as a flash.

"NO DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled, fear dominant in her voice. "No one touch me! Just...don't. Please..."

"Livy..." Jo said sadly as she put Peewit back on the ground.

"My barbs almost killed Peewit!"

"Yes but your the one who knew the antidote to cure him." Johan pointed out stepping closer to Livy but not close enough to touch her. "You mustn't blame yourself."

"Besides if you didn't grab me, I'd be a pancake by now." Peewit added. Their reassurances did little to comfort the snake girl though.

"You'll see. Everything will be fine once we find the tree." Jo spoke.

"But what if we don't find it? What if there is no tree?" Livy sobbed.

"You mustn't think like that M'lady." Johan said sadly, his heart breaking at seeing his beloved so distraught. "Now come on, we must keep going."

And with that once again they continued on their journey. Livy glanced sadly at Johan and her heart sank. _"If we can't touch each other how can we be together?"_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sometime later they saw another stone slab leaning embedded into the side of yet another cliff.

"Ya'll think this is like a marker or something for the tree?" Jo asked raising an eyebrow.

"We'll find out soon enough." Johan answered as he approached the slab. Near the top was the imprint of a hand. The squire reached up and placed his own hand in it. The ground began to shake as the stone slab started to sink into the ground, revealing a tree behind it.

The tree was different from the other trees of the forest. This tree was in the middle of an open field surrounded by luscious green grass and the tree itself was a different type entirely. The top was flat and it was shorter to the ground, though one still had to climb up to get the plump juicy looking pink fruits that hung from the branches.

"The Tree of Renewal." Livy whispered not believing her eyes.

"I told you we'd find it." Johan said, a wide smile pulling at everyone's face.

. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. . . . .. . . . . . . .. .. .

"BLAST!" Chlorohydris cursed tossing empty glass vials and books onto the floor in her frustration as she watched the teens from her crystal ball. "They've come further than I thought!"

The witch shook with anger. He plan had failed!...or had it?

"But of coarse!" the witch exclaimed in realization as a thought suddenly occurred to her. She turned to crystal ball and smirked evily. "You still love her because you have hope she'll turn back. But what if I should take that from you as well?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . .

Johan jumped down from the tree branch he had just been in, landing on his feet, with the pink eggplant looking fruit in his hand. "The most beautiful fruit, for the most beautiful lady."

Livy smiled, her fangs stick out of her mouth. It was finally over. She was going to be human again within a matter of seconds. She took the fruit in her scaly hand and brought it to her mouth. But just as she was about to take a bite, Livy gasped in horror as the fruit began to shrivel up and turn black.

"Johan the tree!" Peewit exclaimed. Everyone turned and watched with horror as all the fruit began to turn black and shrivel up until it was nothing but a pile of ashes. The leaves did the same and fell from the tree and the trunk turned black and then disappeared into the ground.

"No! NO!" Johan yelled. Jo began a rant, kicking the ground and swearing so much it would make a sailor blush. Livy was beside herself and shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm stuck like this...forever..." everything that she had been holding inside came flooding out and the snake girl broke down into hysterical sobbing.

"M-Maybe there's another cure?" Peewit suggested trying to be hopeful. "There has to be something else we can do. Maybe we could see if the smur-"

"There is no other cure Peewit!" Livy snapped, tears streaming down her face. (One of the very few human qualities she still possessed) "I'm stuck like this! Permanently!"

The three remaining teens fell silent as the snake girl shook and sobbed.

"Just...just go back to the castle." Livy sighed as she started to slither off.

"Livy wait!" Johan said as he started after her.

"Look at me Johan!" Livy yelled whipping around. "What kind of life can we have together?! I can't even touch you or you might die..." more tears rained down the girls cheeks. "Just go. Move on...find someone else." Livy started to slither away again and this time all three went after her.

"Livy."

Livy hated to do it, but it was the only way to convince her friend of the monster she had become. She whipped around, rising higher up on her tail, lifting her arms over her head and letting out a loud frightening hiss. "GO AWAY!"

The three jumped back slightly, startled by Livy's actions. They watched sadly as she quickly slithered away out of sight.

"We'll bring her back Grandaddy." Jo said as she started to go after her but Johan held out a hand and stopped her.

"No Jo." he said. He then went over to the bag and pulled out the lotion bottle. "It's a long trip back home. You and Peewit should get going."

"Johan you not..." Peewit started staring at the bottle in shock.

"I am." the squire nodded as he rolled up his sleeves and pulled off the lid to the bottle. "I'm staying with Livy."

"Hold it!" Jo said just before Johan dumped the lotion onto his skin. "I'm not leaving my bestie. I didn't know whether she was even alive or not for three years after she ran away from her uncle and now that I found her again, I ain't gonna lose her a second time."

Peewit was silent as he argued with himself in his mind. Should he? I mean, it was a snake! A snake! How could he live as a snake? The mere thought made him shudder. On the other hand though, Livy was his friend and if both Johan and Jo were staying with Livy...but it was a snake!

"Peewit?"

"I'm thinking!" the jester snapped still debating. He put a hand to his chin in thought. Life at the castle would be pretty lonely with no one there. He glanced at Jo-who was now looking at him a little impatiently- and then reached his decision. Snake or not, he couldn't leave Jo. As crazy and violent as she could be, he loved her and couldn't go back to life without her. Besides Livy was like a sister to him and Johan like a brother and he didn't want to leave them either.

"I'm in."

Johan smiled at Jo and Peewit before he dumped a big glob of the lotion in his hand and then handed the bottle to Jo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .

They found Livy not to far away curled up under a tree and crying.

"M'lady."

Livy stiffened and lifted her head up, prepared to yell at the squire to go away and leave her there, but Livy felt her jaw drop as she looked at the three Naga's that stood before her.

The tallest of the three was red with black stripes and had a hood like Livy, while the second tallest was dark blue and the littlest was a bright yellow.

"What have you guys done?" Livy asked in disbelief.

"You ain't getting rid of us that easily Girly." Jo smirked, her forked tongue flicking out of her mouth.

"Yeah! Were a team!" Peewit added.

"And if we can't be together as snakes. We'll be together like this." Johan nodded as she slithered closer to her.

"But-but what about your knighthood?" she asked Johan. "And your job as a jester Peewit? Or Jo's..." Livy trailed off before turning back to Johan. "And your knighthood? How can you be a knight like this?! You'll never-"

"I will never leave you." Johan interrupted placing a finger to her lips. "I love you Livy."

"We all do." Jo added as she and Peewit slithered up next to the red and green snakes.

"Well friendship love of coarse, not love love like Johan has for you." Peewit joked.

Livy stood there and looked at the three most important people in her life. Here they were scales and all, willing to give up their human form, to give up basically their lives, their hopes and dreams...all for her.

Livy smiled and tears of happiness shed from her snake like eyes. She held up her arms and everyone gathered for a group hug.

. . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. .. . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"IT CAN'T BE! NO! LOVE IT WEAK! WEAK!" Chlorohydris shrieked as she threw more stuff. Her brilliant plan had backfired in her face. This was not supposed to happen! The squire and the other two were supposed to leave the girl. They were supposed to shun her because she was no longer normal let alone beautiful. What went wrong? What had gone so horribly wrong in her brilliant plan?

"How? How can it be possible for love to triumph over such adversity?"

"Love is ever triumphant Chlorohydirs." Cupid explained as he suddenly appeared. "Johan and Livy have proven that your hate is not match for their love. Same goes with the friendship love from Jo and Peewit as well."

"That may be, but they'll suffer for the rest of their lives!" Chlorohydris spat as she pointed to the snake figures in the crystal ball, desperate to get at least some type of misery out of this failure.

"No they won't. You lost Chlorohydris." the god of love held up a hand and opened his palm revealing a small fire in the shape of a heart. "There is no need for them to pay for your defeat."

The fire hot shot out from Cupids hand and then flew around the room. The cherub disappeared and the fire heart circled around Chlorohydris before it headed for the crystal ball.

"NO! NOO!"

. .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . .

A bright light shone from behind the four Naga's and to their amazement, the Tree of Renewal suddenly began to grow back. They watched as the tree started as a sapling then changed into a full grown tree, the leaves grew and hundreds of fruits sprouted from the branches all within a matter of seconds.

"The tree! It's back!" Peewit cheered jumping slightly.

"But how?" Johan asked.

"Who cares?" Jo said as they quickly slithered to the tree. Jo quickly slithered up the trunk and then disappeared into the leaves.

"One fruit, two fruits, three fruits..." Jo counted as she dropped the fruit one by one down to her friends below. "And four fruits." the blue snake slid down the tree and then joined her friends.

They all took a bright and a pale yellow glow surrounded them. A warm fuzzy feeling began to well up inside of them and they all transformed back to human.

"It worked!" Peewit cheered.

"It feels good to have legs again." Jo sighed with contentment as she suddenly picked Peewit off the ground and huggled him. Peewit giggled slightly and turned his head to kiss her.

Livy smiled at Johan not saying a word but Johan saw that her eyes said everything. Thank you.

Then the two kissed for several minutes before all four of them started on the long journey home.

**About halfway through this story, I decided to do a twist and have Jo and Peewit transform into Naga's as well as Johan so that they could also represent friendship love and not just love love. I mean Livy considers Jo and Peewit her siblings and they the same about her, so I thought that they would be wanting to be with her as well. Beside the four of them are a gang and you can't have one without the other three. ^^**

**As far as Johan, Jo and Peewit transforming into Naga's faster than Livy...well I'm going with the theory that all three of them used A LOT of the lotion and the more you use the faster you transform. That's my theory and I'm sticking to it. ^^'**

**Also if anyone noticed and is wondering why Johan and Livy were the only one's who had hoods, I did that for a reason. Since they two are the unofficial official leaders in the group, (by "Leaders" I mean they are the two oldest, they usually take charge, and they are usually the ones that help make the plans. Though, Livy's more like second in command to Johan in my thoughts anyway) Getting back on topic, I gave them hoods to show this quality.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Bye! :)**


End file.
